


More Like Hardly Working

by 22caliber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, First Kiss, M/M, POV Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22caliber/pseuds/22caliber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just wanted to sit down and have a beer, not watch his brother and friend giving each other bedroom eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Like Hardly Working

Sam stretched his arms and arched his back as he stood up from the long conference table, the wooden chair leg scraping against the floor. His eyes stung a bit from staring at the computer for a long time. He closed the laptop and shuffled in the direction of the kitchen, thinking it would be nice to have a beer with Dean and Cas and see if they’d accomplished anything in their research before heading to bed. After groping the wall in the dark for a few seconds and flipping on the kitchen light, Sam tugged open the refrigerator door and grabbed a beer for himself in one hand, and two in the other hand for Castiel and his brother.

Sam stopped in the door way of the sitting room, where Dean and Castiel were on the couch, facing each other. But any books they may have been using lay abandoned on the coffee table. He opened his mouth to greet them and maybe teasingly reprimand them for slacking off, but stopped himself. He had learned to recognize when some shit was going down between the two, from the way they would stare each other down and get right up in the other’s face, all personal space thrown right out the window. Seeing that there was maybe a foot of space at the most between Cas and Dean at that moment, Sam thought there must be some petty argument going on, which was something he did _not_ want to get involved in tonight. But, no, this wasn’t that. Their expressions were soft and comfortable, their body language relaxed, and though he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying from where he stood, the tone of their murmured conversation was easy. Confirming this, Dean laughed and shrugged at whatever their exchange and a small smile played at Castiel’s lips. They hadn’t noticed Sam.

Sam opened his mouth to announce his presence again, but cut himself off once more when Dean did something unexpected and leaned in impossibly closer to Cas. He leaned away again and a look of uncertainty crossed his eyes before leaning close once more, quicker this time. There was barely an inch between Dean and Castiel, half an inch, a _millimeter_ , and then Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas’s lips. It was quick, but definitely a kiss. Sam couldn’t honestly say it surprised him. He might not have been expecting it, but he definitely wasn’t surprised.

They held each other’s gaze with equal intensity for a moment before Cas said something, which made Dean grin, and they leaned into each other to meet for another kiss. They both smiled into it, and this had to be the happiest Sam had seen either of them in a long time. A lot of thoughts spun around in Sam’s head, notably _Dean and Cas, huh?_ and then _oh my god is that tongue_ and _Jesus Christ, why am I still standing here like an idiot._ Deciding he’d intruded enough for tonight, Sam cleared his throat loudly and tried to pretend like he’d just walked in. The two nearly leapt apart to opposite sides of the couch and just stared at him.

“Sammy,” Dean said, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, and the air was so thick with awkward tension that Sam was nearly suffocated by it. “We were, y’know. Just…”

“Working…” Sam finished for him.

“Uh…Yes,” Dean nodded, not even trying to come up with a cover story for his blatant lie.

“I, uh…thought you guys might want a beer,” Sam managed to say, and walked closer to extend the hand holding two bottles by the necks, but didn’t sit down.

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas said, and Dean nodded his thanks.

Maybe tomorrow would be a good time to corner Dean and have a nice long talk about feelings, but for now, Sam thought it would be in his best interest to leave them be.

“I think I’m just gonna…go to bed,” Sam stated.

“Right, well…see you in the morning,” Dean said.

Cas pitched in with a “Goodnight, Sam,” and Sam turned to leave the room, looking over his shoulder once more in the door way. He caught Dean’s gaze. Perhaps he was mistaken, but for half a second it seemed that a look of worry flashed through Dean’s eyes. Not sure that there was any right thing to say at the moment, Sam just gave the subtlest of nods, and he swore relief washed over Dean’s features as he turned out of the sitting room and down the hallway toward his bedroom.


End file.
